La Fée Verte (Sakura&iImai)
by MarieAnto1nette
Summary: Me he acostumbrado a amar el secreto. Es lo único que puede hacernos la vida moderna misteriosa y sorprendente. La cosa más vulgar se vuelve deliciosa en cuanto alguien nos la esconde. - Wilde
1. Entrailles

Fuera, la mañana se cubría de nubarrones que anunciaban la usual llovizna desganada del otoño temprano. Mientras la silueta deambulaba intranquila hacia la ventana, las sombras en la habitación se encrespaban al tiempo que los cortinajes eran corridos con un movimiento lánguido.

-¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó desde la distancia una voz aletargada.

Pero no hubo respuesta. La sombra seguía moviéndose de forma mecánica por el cuarto, al tiempo que la luz grisácea bañaba de forma tenue hasta el último objeto recóndito del cuarto de hotel.  
Botellas, ropa, ceniceros abarrotados de colillas muertas, copas de colores vulgares esparcidas por doquier...  
Un gran manchón rojo decoraba la ya raída alfombra blanca del piso. _El vino… _La figura se paró en seco, mientras sus ojos se aferraban sin parpadear a la botella hecha trizas que yacía al lado.

-¿Qué hora es? – Repitió la mujer a su espalda.

-O es muy temprano o muy tarde, no sabría decirlo – Respondió sin ganas la figura.

-Ya veo. Supongo que…

-Creo que, independiente de la hora que sea, no me quedan energías para las cortesías – Respondió la figura con el característico tono de voz lejano que tiene un hombre que se encuentra sumido en sus propias tribulaciones.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo notar la silueta de su compañera de cuarto, que, completamente desnuda, se desplazaba con paso confuso en la habitación conjunta, buscando prendas perdidas en la vorágine ambigua de la noche anterior.

A pesar de la lejanía de sus pensamientos, decidió quedarse inmóvil en el lugar que se encontraba; entre las copas sucias y los vidrios rotos. La caballerosidad no lo había abandonado del todo, aunque su atención estuviese a muchas millas de distancia.  
La mujer regresó con paso dubitativo, sintiéndose extrañamente ajena en una escena que la noche anterior había sido suya por completa.  
La despedida fue forzadamente amistosa, y mientras los últimos centímetros de su cabellera rojiza se perdían en el umbral de la puerta, la figura estática comenzó a moverse con lentitud hacia la silla más cercana a la ventana. El rincón más alejado de las evidencias que resaltaban de aquella anarquía de impulsos.  
Con mucha suavidad quitó el flequillo oscuro de su rostro mientras hacía lo imposible por rescatar lo más vívido de la noche pasada.  
La verdad era que no podía recordar el nombre de su acompañante, ni la forma de sus ojos o de sus labios. Lo único que podía rememorar con furiosa claridad era que unas cuantas horas antes, había deseado estar en ella como si no existiese piel más dulce que la de esa extraña. Lo había hecho porque podía. Y ese era el sentimiento que debía prevalecer entre tanto recuerdo exiguo. 

Buscó su teléfono entre los desperdicios del suelo, recordaba haberlo puesto en silencio antes de arrojarlo a algún lugar entre las botellas vacías, y lo encontró lleno de quemaduras justo entre una pila de cigarrillos consumidos.

_Me pregunto que más destruí anoche. _Se encontró pensando de forma inextricable.

No había necesidad de buscar el número de teléfono. Estaba en marcado rápido y por lo demás sabía por experiencia, que solo tomaría unos segundos antes de que llegara una respuesta.

-_Dime una cosa, ¿después de cuantos minutos se rindió la chica? O no me digas… ¿Tuviste que pagar la cuenta cuando despertaste?_

-Dijo que era un honor… - Se escuchó a si mismo intentando contener el tono de diversión.  
_- Debe serlo. Es un honor que yo ya he disfrutado hasta el punto en que dejó de ser un honor hace tiempo.  
_- Y que sin embrago no ha terminado por cansarte.  
_-Puede ser… Aunque si las consecuencias de tener ese privilegio son que me llames después de haber estado con una mujer, no sé si desee ese "honor" después de todo.  
_- ¿Prefieres que te llame después de haber estado con un hombre entonces?  
Incluso en ese momento supo que la pregunta había sido un error, la voz al otro lado de la línea emitió un suspiro de hastío. Tendría que pagar las consecuencias tarde o temprano.

-_Espero que termines tu parte. Si quieres hacerte pedazos con prostitutas, hazlo cuando no tengas nada que hacer.  
_-Pensaba ir a verte…  
_-Nos vemos mañana en el estudio _– Respondió el hombre de forma lacónica antes de cortar la conversación por completo._  
_  
Posiblemente forzar una situación como esta, podía acarrear el inevitable peligro de un quiebre absoluto, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que había dos caminos para resolver un problema como este. Y el camino número uno había fallado por completo.  
No avanzó con rapidez entre los carriles de la carretera, porque en su fuero interno, la estrategia de alargar su momento de llegada era lo más acertado. Dejar que los humos se bajasen aunque fuese unos centímetros, para luego desplegar la solución definitiva ante los ojos del otro.  
Se encontraba agotado por los movimientos de la noche anterior, pero sabía que tenía la energía suficiente para llevar a cabo la redención. Siempre estaba ahí aquella intención incansable de avanzar un poco más, sin importar el agotamiento. Aunque esta reserva de energías estaba destinada para una única persona.

Más temprano de lo que hubiese deseado llegó a su destino. Era demasiado pronto para hacer su aparición así que decidió aparcar unas calles más abajo. Encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a consumirlo con calmada lentitud mientras fijaba la mirada en el volante.  
Comenzó a pensar en sus líneas. Esto era algo que había ocurrido en muchas ocasiones anteriores, aunque no terminaba por acostumbrarse a las punzadas de vértigo que lo invadían previas a cada conflicto.  
Deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber tomado al menos una ducha antes de haber subido al coche; pero en ese momento no pareció tan importante. Ahora esa decisión lo atormentaba. El perfume de la mujer se había impregnado con furia en su ropa, y el hombre esperaba que el tabaco ayudara a aplacar el aroma.  
Comenzó a preocuparse de las marcas. ¿Había quedado alguna? Ni siquiera se había detenido ante un espejo en su carrera al coche, y mientras exhalaba el humo con fuerza, miró su rostro en la pantalla oscura de su teléfono celular… El cabello se mantenía tan oscuro y estático como la noche anterior, pero unas marcas oscuras rodeaban sus ojos. Era la evidencia de la falta de descanso, o de la impulsividad.  
_Aparecer cayéndome a pedazos puede ser un buen complemento bajo estas circunstancias_, pensó. Aunque sabía muy bien que el otro no lo tomaría de esa forma. Esa expresión de cansancio la conocía muy bien, y no se debía precisamente a un agotamiento emocional.  
Tiró el cigarrillo por la ventana del auto y bajó con cuidado. El cielo estaba a punto de quebrarse, pero decidió caminar; quizás de esa forma lo que quedaba del perfume de su compañera se extinguiría con la fría brisa.  
Mientras caminaba, olvidó todo lo que había ensayado. El preludio a la catástrofe bloqueaba por completo su memoria, y ya comenzaba a sentir las punzadas de nerviosismo en el pecho. Caminó con paso decidido hasta la siguiente casa y metiendo su mano al bolsillo, extrajo un set de llaves prácticamente sin uso. Él jamás las utilizaba. Por lo general después de alguna reunión con amigos era el otro el que lo conducía hacia adentro de la casa.  
Le tomó un minuto abrir la reja y abriéndose paso entre las ramas, llegó por un camino hasta el umbral de la puerta. Introdujo la llave sin dudar ni un segundo, pues él sabía muy bien que detenerse a pensar lo llevaría irremediablemente de vuelta al coche, dejando este asunto sin terminar.

Cerró la puerta tras él, y sintió el toque suave de un cuerpo contra su pierna.  
-¿Cómo estás, cariño? – Saludó con amabilidad mientras acariciaba el lomo de un pequeño perro que daba saltitos tratando de alcanzar su mano.

- _Así que viniste después de todo_ –Dijo una voz a su lado.  
En la blanca estancia, un hombre se encontraba cómodamente repantigado en un sillón de cuero oscuro, en su mano, un vaso con un líquido dorado reposaba calmadamente.  
-Bebiendo a estas horas – Exclamó, aún inmóvil en la puerta.  
-Y me lo dices tú… - Respondió el otro sin siquiera mostrar el amago de una sonrisa en su rostro.  
- Lo sé. Vine a hacer las paces… Tú entiendes ¿no?  
-Esperaba recibir tus disculpas mañana, para serte honesto.  
- Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero creí que tener público presente no sería lo más conveniente para esto – Respondió con una débil sonrisa, mientras se aproximaba lentamente hacia su interlocutor.  
Sus pasos resonaban en el piso de madera, rompiendo por completo el silencio que había llenado la estancia.

- ¿Vas a sentarte a darme algún tipo de explicación? Francamente eres bastante aburrido – Dijo el otro con un tono de voz que no disimulaba ni la ira ni el tedio.  
-La verdad es que nunca pensé en sentarme a hablar de la encrucijada de mi subconsciente – Respondió el hombre que estando frente al otro, comenzó a arrodillarse lentamente.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente?  
- ¿No te lo he dicho antes? – Respondió, acariciando suavemente los muslos del otro – Hay dos formas de resolver un problema como este – Continuó mientras con cuidado, comenzaba a abrir los broches del pantalón –Hablando… O usando la lengua.  
-… Sakurai….  
-Tranquilo… 


	2. Moi qui suis dans mon rêve

-Espera un poco – Rogó con voz entrecortada Sakurai mientras traba de contener el violento vaivén de las caderas del otro en su rostro.

Un episodio como tal no podría haber tenido el cariz dulce de las reconciliaciones de los amantes tempranos. Después de unos años, la furia de los impulsos se soterraba por completo entre los años vividos. Se encontraban en aquel momento de la historia en que la docilidad balsámica del amor, había envejecido por completo. No había otro camino que volver a desconocerse e intentar avasallarse mutuamente.

Sakurai levantó su rostro, mirando con deleite la expresión de embriaguez de su compañero. Haría que la demora fuese una resistencia agónica.  
-Aún no… – Repitió con suavidad mientras sus labios húmedos rosaban con delicadeza el vientre del otro aplacando sus frenéticas sacudidas – Quiero que te corras en mi boca, pero cuando yo lo diga, Imai.  
No había necesidad de guías e instrucciones, cada uno había recorrido el cuerpo del otro tantas veces en el pasado, que no había quedado rincón alguno sin profanar. El sabor de las lenguas era un elixir conocido, el aroma del sexo entre ellos rodeaba con sucia calidez cada poro, cada centímetro de sus miembros.  
Sakurai subió lentamente hasta el rostro de Imai, mientras que su mano aún aprisionaba su órgano. Sus labios, atrapados en una humedad conjunta coronaban la celda de las frenéticas lenguas.  
El toque había bajado en intensidad progresivamente. Esta era una redención, era arrebatarle al otro cada segundo del tiempo, hasta que sucumbiese.  
Con un movimiento torpe, Imai comenzó a acariciar con oscilaciones impetuosas el glande de Sakurai. Abrió sus ojos por primera vez en minutos, solo para encontrarse con esa expresión que tan bien conocía. La mirada sombría y famélica de su compañero lo devoraba por completo mientras incrementaba la velocidad del roce. Quería despertarlo de forma absoluta. Hasta ahora las acciones de Sakurai habían sido dirigidas solo para la satisfacción del otro; destinadas para la más absoluta sumisión de la voluntad a los impulsos de Imai. Pero para este último, la conjunción de sus cuerpos hambrientos era la única forma en la que podría yacer exhaustamente abatido, lejano a todo atisbo de resentimiento.  
Un calor húmedo subía por el pecho de Sakurai mientras el otro continuaba con su afanosa tarea. Ambos cuerpos frotándose entre sí, la mirada de uno acechando con total paroxismo al otro.  
Imai se irguió repentinamente, y forzando a Sakurai a recostarse, comenzó a lamer su vientre abriéndose camino hacia sus caderas. A cada probada de su piel, la espalda del otro se sacudía en movimientos sinuosos.  
Sakurai posó su mano en la cabellera de Imai como si este único gesto fuese lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacerlo perder el control por completo, y relamiéndose los labios le indicó que continuase bajando. Imai levantó sus ojos. Él lo miraba atentamente, con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios húmedos por el toque de su lengua.  
Solo tuvo que poner su boca un segundo para sentir como el miembro de Sakurai se hinchaba y endurecía por completo.

La tentación fue demasiada. Imai quería poseer por completo a Sakurai. Su boca subía y bajaba hasta el punto en que su garganta apenas resistía las reiteradas penetraciones; y en un intento por no perder el control de sí mismo, se aferró a los muslos del otro, arañando con fuerza la delicada piel.

-Más lento – Pidió con voz ahogada, mientras que la respuesta del otro había sido completamente opuesta, redoblando la velocidad de su mano y provocando que Sakurai empezara a perderse.  
Con un audible gemido comenzó a apurar a su compañero, marcando el ritmo con rápidos movimientos de su cadera mientras que con una mano firme, sostenía el cabello de Imai.  
No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara al clímax. Con un movimiento rápido, Sakurai se irguió por completo posicionándose justo detrás de Imai quien se mantuvo en su lugar, expectante. Lo tomó como a una presa y comenzó a acariciar su erección por debajo mientras que con la otra mano, marcaba el ritmo de su propio éxtasis.  
Imai, solo atinó a estirar su brazo hacia atrás y tomar con firmeza el muslo de Sakurai mientras se entregaba al rapto de placer. A cada minuto, la furia con que friccionaba cada miembro, provocaba en él un deleite inaguantable, hasta que finalmente, emitiendo una seguidilla de gemidos entrecortados, derramó con continuos chorros de un líquido caliente y espeso la espalda de Imai.  
Con potentes jadeos, Sakurai continuó frotándose hasta que la última gota de líquido se perdió en la piel del otro; y sin esperar siquiera que el torrente anárquico de su goce hubiese amainado ni un poco, volteó con fuerza a Imai y comenzó a lamer con enardecimiento su palpitante erección.  
Imai se perdía entre la calidez de la cavidad de Sakurai, el movimiento desesperado de su lengua por rodear por completo su miembro lo hacía perderse a sí mismo de una forma arrebatadora. La excitación mezclada con los retazos de despecho que aún rodeaban su subconsciente, hacían que el acto se tiñera de una efusión casi perversa.  
Lograba escuchar las palabras de Sakurai a través de su propia ruidosa respiración y los gemidos que se escapaban desde el fondo de su garganta cada vez que la nariz del otro rozaba su vientre.  
_Quiero que te corras en mi boca ¿oíste? Vas a llenar mi lengua…_  
El sudor de Imai corría por los costados de su frente e incapaz de contenerse ante los comprimidos labios de Sakurai contra su miembro, curvó su torso por completo en violentas embestidas, explotando repetidas veces en su boca que, con una firmeza impresionante, aún rodeaba su erección.

Sakurai tragó sin miramientos el líquido de su compañero, y manteniendo aún en la mano el instrumento de su dicha, espero a que Imai se repusiera para dedicarle una sonrisa insolente._  
_

-Supongo que ahora hay que incluir "_Sex For You_" en el playlist de este año – Comentó Atsushi con una mueca de suficiencia mientras sostenía a Imai entre sus brazos, completamente lánguido, exhausto y sin el menor atisbo de molestia.  
-_Ya veremos – _Respondió Imai sumergido en el letargo.


	3. Réveille-moi

-¿Sabes que se gana uno cuando tiene sexo cinco veces?

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Imai mientras intentaba alcanzar su teléfono móvil por sobre el cuerpo de Sakurai.

-Una sexta vez – Respondió con voz aletargada.

Imai lo miró de reojo con una mueca de ligera diversión en su rostro mientras intentaba por todos los medios encontrar el botón de encendido de su celular.

-¿Y sabes tú lo que se gana alguien cuando se queda teniendo sexo en vez de ir a grabar? – Preguntó Imai con fingida autoridad.

-¿Qué me despida el mismo hombre con el que intento tener sexo? – Respondió Sakurai soltando una carcajada que hizo que Imai saltara ligeramente mientras se encontraba apoyado sobre su pecho.

Sakurai tenía un respeto casi superior por Imai. Su carácter era el de un perfeccionista obstinado, cosa que jamás llegó a chocar con él. Fuera del dormitorio, era un total subordinado a la mente del hombre que tenía al costado. Cada arreglo, cada modificación en una nota era llevado con cabalidad por el resto, y para Sakurai eso era lo más conveniente. Mientras sus actividades le dieran la libertad para escribir sobre lo que le dictaran sus impulsos, poco le importaba que Imai se volviese un silencioso demonio ante el más mínimo error tanto en sus obras, como en la de otros.

Atsushi Sakurai tenía la promesa burlesca de la entrega arrebatadora e impetuosa detrás de su rostro lleno de carisma. Su porte era insolente, aún cuando se quedaba completamente inmóvil, con los pensamientos lejanos y una copa jugueteando lánguidamente entre sus manos  
Los años habían pasado llenos de altos y bajos, aunque ambos continuaban moviéndose por el mundo material como si no perteneciese a él realmente. Se entregaban juntos a una sublime mascarada cuando los eventos sociales se volvían una costumbre.  
Sakurai jugueteaba con el rostro inmutable entre los asistentes, mientras Imai se contentaba con la ligera inclinación de saber que sin importar cuantas personas pasasen por Sakurai, este siempre volvería a él. 

Tan solo con poner un pie en el estudio de grabación, la seguidilla de reverencias fue inmediata. Sakurai con su usual expresión de lejanía y una timidez que no se esperaría de él a primera vista, contestó con ligereza a los saludos de todos, hasta que encaminándose por un estrecho corredor, llegaron a la sala de estudio.  
Imai comenzó a conversar con rapidez con los sonidistas mientras estos contestaban con profunda solemnidad a cada una de sus preguntas. Sakurai se dejó caer en una de las sillas más próximas. Por primera vez en casi dos días, el agotamiento lo había invadido por completo.

-Te perdimos de vista en la celebración de Sato y mira como te encuentro… Destruido – Dijo una animada voz a su costado.  
-Anii… - Atsushi no pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras se estiraba con soltura – Fue una agradable velada ¿no?

-¿Agradable velada? – Preguntó con diversión Yagami Toll, sentándose junto a Sakurai – Si, supongo que sí. Aunque la velada terminó hace dos días, no sé si lo notaste – Agrego riendo de buena gana.

-La tuya tal vez – Respondió sumándose a las risas.

-Mis más sinceros respetos por ser capaz de llegar hasta acá, entonces.

-Muchas gracias. Si ese es el caso, tengo más que merecidos tus respetos tomando en cuenta que voy a quedarme dormido de un momento a otro.

-Que no te vea Imai-san durmiendo en horas laborales – Respondió en voz baja Toll con un fingido tono de preocupación.

- Yo no me preocuparía por eso – Dijo Sakurai con un suspiro profundo volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

- Ya veo…

Mientras Toll se alejaba con paso animado a cumplir con los saludos pertinentes, Sakurai no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción al rememorar las horas anteriores. Su plan había resultado mejor de lo que hubiese esperado, aunque en su fuero interno sabía que los problemas entre ambos no se habían acabado en lo absoluto; disfrutó de la impunidad que gobernaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

_Anhelaba ese contacto más de lo que podría llegar a admitir._

_Con muy poca sutileza logré entender que habíamos sido concebidos bajo un mismo sueño y por tanto, la intensidad de las coincidencias sería lo que finalmente nos apartaría el uno del otro._

_A veces te escribía, pensando que una curiosidad más famélica que la mía haría que de alguna forma la ciénaga insondable de mis expectativas llegasen a rodear tus reflexiones._

_Y aún en este momento, en que la separación se vuelve forzosa y la indiferencia se encuentra fuertemente cimentada en nuestros caracteres ¿No estoy dejando, acaso, que el vicio que oprime mi intelecto sea el conductor de unas palabras que te pertenecen por completo?_

_Si otros se unen por el sentimiento entonces ¿por qué sería censurable que nos uniésemos por la degeneración de nuestro raciocinio? ¿No es acaso lo más parecido al sentir que tenemos?  
No sería un sentimiento en común, si no la más pura admiración la que podría llevarnos al delirio más exquisito. __Haec ego non multis scribo, sed tibi: Satis enim magnum alter alteri theatrum sumus._

_Deberíamos mancillarnos como se mancilla a diario el pensamiento más profundo y el más fugaz._

-Sé lo que quieres decir la mayoría de las veces cuando escribes – Indicó dubitativo Imai tras leer las palabras en la hoja que Sakurai le había dado – Pero ¿Qué significa esto específicamente?

La estancia se había quedado a solas. Tras un largo día de trabajo y muchas correcciones, se había decidido que las melodías iban a determinarse durante la siguiente semana. Dos semanas de retraso. Y la responsabilidad de aquello era atribuida al infame perfeccionismo de Imai.

-¿Importa acaso? – Respondió Sakurai, de forma extenuada.

- La melodía que compusiste con Hide es demasiado festiva para este tipo de letras ¿No crees? – Se defendió Imai con presteza.

-Es la idea, una contradicción exquisita. La embriaguez bohemia de pensar en ello mientras la ausencia termina con todo.

Imai lo miró con el ceño fruncido. La ausencia, había dicho el otro, con la mirada lejana que había querido atribuirle totalmente a la extenuación, lo habían convencido de que la inspiración para lo que acababa de leer había sido conducida por los típicos gustos literarios de su compañero. Pero ahora no estaba seguro. Las palabras estaban manchadas con fluidos provenientes de las mismísimas entrañas de Sakurai. Una ausencia… Lejana.

- No. Creo que esta vez dejaré pasar esta obra tuya – Dijo críticamente – Es una buena composición, pero creo que no encaja con el resto de las melodías ni… - Dudo- con el cariz que queremos darle al álbum.

-Como quieras – Repuso Sakurai de forma lejana. El cansancio lo había drenado hasta el límite en que las palabras representan un esfuerzo doloroso – Si no hay más que hacer acá, iré a casa a dormir un poco. Creo que he abandonado al sueño más de lo que se merece.


End file.
